Baila
by evi.lxh
Summary: "tu mirada fue lo que me hizo quedarme y esperar por ti" "sé perfectamente lo poco egoísta que puedes llegar a ser, las ideas tan extrañas que puedes llegar a tener… lo sola que puedes llegar a sentirte" -Fic-premio para Danael


**_Al fin está aquí! Este fic está dedicado a Danael-chan siento la tardanza :c pero no estaba segura de como comenzar la historia y la idea original fue cambiando yyyyy bueno terminó en esto, espero que te guste y disfrutes de tu premio owo_**

* * *

La practica había terminado y la mayoría de las integrantes ya se habían ido, solo quedaba ella y su mejor amiga en el consejo estudiantil, terminando de ordenar unos papeles. Por suerte no era mucho por lo que podrían irse antes.

-Nozomi puedes irte, solo quiero entregar este documento a la directora –miró a su mejor amiga y vice presidenta, tomó una pequeña cantidad de papeles entre sus manos y se dirigió a la salida del salón

-Sabes que te puedo esperar –respondió la peli morada, quien la miraba con curiosidad. Eli podía jurar que susurró algo más que no logró escuchar, pero…

-No es necesario, tal vez me tarde y además tengo pensado ir a comprar algunas cosas al terminar por lo que me iré en otra dirección –puso su mano sobre la puerta para abrirla

Ojos esmeraldas la miraban con intensidad, esperando que le dijese algo más, lo cual no sucedió. Soltó un pesado suspiro, tomó sus cosas y se le acercó.

-Nos vemos –la peli morada susurró al pasar a su lado, abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir otra palabra

-Nozomi… -se quedó mirando por donde se fue su mejor amiga

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la directora de la escuela.

Volvió poco después al salón del consejo estudiantil, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al salón del club, que a esa hora estaría completamente vacío. Al entrar a la habitación contigua a la del salón dejó sus cosas en el suelo, sacó unos pequeños parlantes y conectó su celular a estos. Se irguió y en ese momento la imagen de Nozomi saliendo del salón del consejo estudiantil sin mirarla pasó por su cabeza, haciéndola sentir culpable. Le había mentido a su mejor amiga y esta también lo sabía, por esa razón su despedida fue distante y no la culpaba por comportarse así, era normal considerando que no mantenían secretos una de la otra, pero esto, esto es algo que le avergonzaba hacer y sería peor con alguien más mirándola. Pero la razón más importante era porque era algo muy personal, que quería pasar sola.

Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, recordó que no presiono el botón para que empezara la música, distraída con la imagen de Nozomi en su cabeza, rápidamente volvió donde estaba su celular y presionó "play". Se posicionó una vez más en el centro de la habitación, la música sonaba suavemente y sentía como una creciente ansiedad pasaba por su cuerpo. Con movimientos lentos, elegantes y sin moverse demasiado del mismo lugar, comenzó a bailar con la música que gradualmente subía su intensidad.

En su mente pasaban los siguientes movimientos de la coreografía, sentía como su cuerpo cooperaba perfectamente, sus movimientos eran precisos, flexibles, rápidos o lentos dependiendo del ritmo de la música, pero había algo que no estaba haciendo bien y lo tenía claro. Su mente lentamente comenzaba a imaginar el público de aquel entonces, los jueces, su familia animándola, el escenario, las luces, incluso en algún punto sintió como el nerviosismo e inseguridad de aquel entonces la invadía. Sus movimientos ya no eran como al principio de la canción, sus manos temblaban y sentía que se apoderaba de ella un sudor frío. Dio otro salto más, al caer sintió como si un peso extra cayera con ella, sus rodillas temblaron, se tambaleo y termino arrodillada en el suelo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, se rehusaba a que todos esos pensamientos y antiguos miedos le ganaran. Se puso de pie una vez más, volvió a colocar la misma pieza musical y comenzó a bailar una vez más.

La siguiente vez lo hizo bien, pero no era suficiente, a lo más sería mediocre.

Una vez y la rutina le salía como debía, pero no seguía sin ser como deseaba.

Detuvo la música al cuarto intento, se sentía sin aliento, necesitaba agua. Salió de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, se podían ver fotos de las nueve amigas, como también de otros grupos, también vio el trofeo de primer lugar del Love Live. Se acercó a él, puso su mano sobre el frío metal, a su mente un sinfín de recuerdos, de las nueve chicas bailando, practicando riendo, cantando, comiendo, llorando, siendo felices. Se separó del trofeo y se dirigió a la salida del salón para ir al baño, abrió la puerta dio unos cuantos pasos y notó la figura sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta. Nozomi tenía un libro en sus manos, pero la estaba mirando sin expresión en su rostro.

-Nozomi –la llamó suavemente, estaba totalmente sorprendida, pensaba que se había ido hace más de una hora a su hogar

-Elicchi –respondió, esta vez sonrió levemente

-¿Qu-Qué haces aquí? –aún estando en shock logró articular esas palabras

-Sabes, te conozco desde hace tres años, más o menos, y en ese tiempo te he aprendido a conocer, sabía que me ocultabas algo, te di la oportunidad de decirme, pero no quisiste y créeme que lo entiendo, yo misma no te suelo decir todo, más bien, yo soy quien suele cerrarse más, por esa razón pensé que sería muy hipócrita de mi parte molestarme contigo por esa razón –Vio como se puso de pie y se le acercaba con lentitud, como si estuviese jugando con cada paso que daba- Así que decidí que te dejaría tranquila, tendrías tus razones para no decirme, pero tu mirada fue lo que me hizo quedarme y esperar por ti, era tan solitaria e insegura. Saque mis cartas, pero no las utilice, yo quería quedarme y esperar por ti, porque te conozco y sabía que necesitarías a alguien al terminar lo que debías hacer

Con cada palabra que decía su mejor amiga, más la impactaba y sentía que ese sudor frio que había sentido con anterioridad lo reemplazaba algo cálido dentro de su pecho, que una felicidad la invadía, que las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta para salir y agradecer a la chica que tenía en frente suyo por ser su verdadero ángel salvador. A falta de palabras decidió actuar, se acercó rápidamente a la peli morada y la abrazó con fuerza, escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-¿Elicchi? –la llamó con suavidad

-Gracias, gracias –sintió como un par de manos le frotaban la espalda en forma de consuelo- juro que no sé qué haría sin ti

-Probablemente seguirías siendo la extraña y asocial Ayase Eli –escuchó ese tono juguetón, haciéndola soltar una breve risa

-En ese caso tú no tendrías a quien molestar –se separó un poco de su mejor amiga, pero seguía abrazándola

-Ambas ganamos de nuestra amistad –sonrió Nozomi

-Estoy de acuerdo –le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego su expresión se volvió un poco más seria y triste- ¿sabes lo que estaba haciendo?

-No, desde aquí no puedo escuchar ningún ruido, además estaba leyendo –Nozomi miró por sobre su hombro hacia donde estaban sus cosas en el suelo- y también porque respeto el que no quisieras decirme, el averiguarlo sin tu permiso solo hubiese causado conflictos entre nosotras –la sonrisa que veía frente a ella flaqueo

-En ese caso… vamos -Dejó de abrazarla y le extendió su mano, con una sonrisa para mostrar que todo estaría bien

La vio tomar sus cosas del suelo, se le acercó una vez más y tomó su mano. La guió hasta la habitación en la que había estado bailando hace no más de 20 minutos, conduciéndola hasta donde estaban sus cosas en el suelo. Nozomi iba a decirle algo, pero se lo impidió con un gesto de su mano.

-Solo presiona "play" –le dio la espalda y fue al centro de la habitación, esperando que la música volviese a sonar

Cuando comenzó volvió a repetir la coreografía una vez más, pero esta vez era diferente, saber que estaba Nozomi allí, con ella era como tener mayor fuerza y pasión en sus movimientos, pero incluso así… la música se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué…? –dejó de bailar y miró que Nozomi había pausado la canción

-Elicchi, creo que no debes aferrarte de esa manera a tu pasado –quería protestar, pero esta vez fue ella misma quien fue silenciada con un gesto de mano- sé que quieres superarlo, pero no lo harás si no dejas de aferrarte al miedo y ansiedad que sentiste en ese entonces, debes superarlo con las nuevas y grandiosas emociones que conociste con µ's. sé que así podrás avanzar.

Se quedó mirándola durante un momento, esos ojos esmeraldas tan llenos de compresión, cerró sus ojos y entendió un par de cosas en ese momento, pero que dejaría para después, para el momento adecuado. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, con una nueva determinación asintió hacia su mejor amiga, quien entendió el gesto y volvió a poner una vez más la canción, estaba segura que sería la última vez.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más e invocó los mismos recuerdos que tuvo al tocar el trofeo de primer lugar, todas esas hermosas experiencias y sensaciones, las emociones y sentimientos. Su cuerpo se movía casi por su cuenta, se dejó inundar por todo lo que sentía y lo demostró bailando. La música dejó de sonar y solo sentía su propia respiración, se giró para mirar a Nozomi, a quien no veía claramente, y por primera vez se percató de que había estado llorando mientras bailaba. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa.

-Lo hiciste increíble –escuchó la suave voz de su mejor amiga junto a ella- te lo aseguro

-Y una vez más, es gracias a ti –le tomó su mano y besó

-S-Solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón –Nozomi le quitó su mirada, se había avergonzado

-Pero sin ello no lo hubiese logrado –apretó un poco su mano para que la mirara

-Yo… -Nozomi la volvió a mirar

Se quedaron mirando en un cómodo silencio, poco a poco ambas cerraron la distancia entre ambas, solo unos pocos centímetros más y sus labios se encontrarían, pero un poco antes de que eso pasara, Eli abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Tengo una idea –susurró haciendo que Nozomi abriera rápidamente sus ojos y la mirara sorprendida.

Antes de que le dijese algo, ya había corrido hasta su celular y buscó una canción que tenía en él. Su sonrisa creció al encontrarla, sentía su corazón palpitar con entusiasmo. Miró a su mejor amiga que estaba en el mismo lugar, aún confundida. La música comenzó a sonar.

-¿Vals? –Nozomi la miraba confundida

-¿Sabes bailar Vals? –llegó junto a la peli morada

-N-No, no realmente

-Entonces déjame enseñarte

Con cuidado tomó una mano de Nozomi y con la otra la sujetó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Dudando de sus acciones, o más bien, con timidez, Nozomi le puso su mano libre en su hombro. Lentamente Eli la guió en los pasos, por suerte coordinaban perfectamente.

-No es difícil ¿verdad? –le sonrió, no había apartado su mirada de la de Nozomi desde que comenzó la canción

-No, gracias a que eres buena guiando –le contesto con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas

-Sabes, me siento un poco molesta –Nozomi la miró sin entender a que se refería, vio como sus labios se separaban para preguntar, pero ella habló primero- me pudiste ayudar con esto porque tu ya lo pasaste, eso es lo que me molesta, o más bien es el hecho de que tuviste que descubrir eso casi por tu cuenta, me molesta saber que no he estado tanto para ti como tú para mí. Quiero y necesito cambiar eso

-Elicchi no—

-No importa lo que me digas, no cambiaré de opinión –le dio su mejor y encantadora sonrisa, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de la otra chica

-Testaruda como siempre –sus miradas se encontraron, ambas transmitiendo tantas cosas que era difícil contenerse

-Sabes, yo también he aprendido a conocerte en estos tres años y sé perfectamente lo poco egoísta que puedes llegar a ser, las ideas tan extrañas que puedes llegar a tener… lo sola que puedes llegar a sentirte

-¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora? –la peli morada bajó su cabeza, evitando el contacto visual. Dejaron de bailar

-Porque… -apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella- "no es como si alguien me esperara en casa"

Eli apartó su cabeza para evitar una colisión entre sus cabeza, ya que Nozomi también levantó rápidamente su cabeza y la miró sorprendida.

-Eso murmuraste antes de irte del salón –le dio una serena sonrisa, la mayor no sabía que decir, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces sin emitir sonido. Aprovechó la oportunidad y apoyó su frente contra la de la otra y le susurró- tal vez no estuve lo suficiente o lo que hubiese querido para ti antes, pero lo estaré ahora en adelante siempre y cuando me lo permitas

-Sabes que no te puedo negar… casi nada –ambas soltaron una risita con la esas dos últimas palabras

-Entonces me dejaras ser la persona que esperará con ansias a que llegues, que estará triste cuando debas irte y que contará las horas esperando tu regreso –sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente, hasta sentir el aliento de la otra chocar contra sus propios labios

-Solo si me dejas ser lo mismo para ti –fue lo último dicho antes de que sellaran esa promesa con un suave y tierno beso.

Omake

-No puedo creer que me grabaste –Eli miró a su novia- ni siquiera lo noté, pero realmente bailé muy bien –la rubia miró el celular de su novia, donde estaba el baile que hizo hace unos días

-Eso es porque bailaste totalmente desde tu corazón, apagaste tu cabeza –la peli morada acarició su pelo y luego la abrazó- Ya te lo dije –le sonrió Nozomi, se levantó de su lado y fue hacia la puerta- estuviste increíble, casi tan increíble como anoche

-¡Nozomiii! –le gritó avergonzada, arrojándole una almohada que fue esquivada fácilmente

-Elicchi que agresiva –Eli la miró y vio la picara sonrisa de Nozomi- igual que anoche

-¡NOZOMIII! –esta vez la peli morada tuvo que huir de la habitación

* * *

 _ **De verdad espero que te gustara -w- y a todos quienes lo lean en general**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en otro fic owo**_


End file.
